Mello's pet dragon
by SpyroKing51
Summary: It's Mello's birthday and Pop Fizz wants to give Mello the perfect gift and gives Mello a loving new friend and make his bond with his lovable little brother much stronger. One-Shot. Fluff.


**Hey guys. This is a new Skylanders fic I came up with and it has two of my new OC's.**

**Contains-Brotherly love and hugging. ONE-SHOT.**

**Discalimer-I don't own anything.**

* * *

Mello's pet dragon.

It's a wonderful day in Skylands and a young green gremlin named Mello is playing in his game room with Trigger Happy and Camo. Mello is Pop Fizz's little brother and today the young gremlin is really happy becasue today is birthday and his lovable brother always gets him such loving and heartwarming gifts. He loved his brother with all heart and soul. Pop Fizz is like a father to him and would do anything for him. A smle spread across the gremlin's face. Trigger Happy and Camo smiled too.

"You seem really happy birthday boy." Camo said smiling.

"I sure am, Camo. Today is my birthday, I'm going to be ten years old." Mello said as he drank some of his soda.

"Hey easy on the soda, kid. I know you admire and dream to be like Pop Fizz, but you need to go easy on the soda drinking." Trigger Happy said to his friend.

Mello chuckled and replied. "Oh please, Trigger Happy. You know that me and my brother love soda. It's so amazing."

"I know but your already hyper enough." Trigger Happy said smiling.

Mello smiled playfully and looks at the two and says. "So guys where is my big brother?"

Camo and Trigger Happy stayed silent they knew where Pop Fizz was. The blue gremlin was with Spyro looking around town for the perfect birthday present for Mello. The two looked at each other, and Camo finally spoke.

"Ugh, your brother is out with Spyro geting some stuff." Camo said hoping Mello would buy it.

Mello smiled and replied. "That's nice. I wonder what he's getting me for my birthday."

"I'm sure he'll give you something really special." Camo said to his friend. "Now, buddy. Let's go grab some lunch."

Mello smiled and the three head into the kitchen and grab some food. Meanwhile at the local pet-store Pop Fizz and Spyro are looking for the perfect pet for Mello. The green gremlin really loved dragons and Pop Fizz wanted to make his little brother's birthday special.

"Hey, buddy. You think we'll be able to find him the perfect pet?" Pop Fizz asked his dragon buddy.

"Realx, Pop Fizz. I know you love him with all your heart and soul. You'll find the perfect pet when you see it wth your own two eyes." Spyro replied.

The two friends look at the creatures in the cages Lizards, Birds, Dogs, Cats, Fish, Bats, Mice, Raccoons, and Dragons. The two kept looking and didn't see anything they liked nor Mello would like. The two were about to leave when they suddenly hear a little cute roar behind them. The two friends turn around and see a super cute young blue/green male dragon with white wings, underbelly, spines, spikes, horns and tail tip. He has cute blue eyes and the happiest face you could ever see on a dragon. Pop Fizz and Spyro smiled and walked to the dragon's cage.

"Aw, look at him. He is so cute." Spyro said smiling.

"He sure is. Hey there little fella." Pop Fizz says to the dragon and pets it lovingly.

The little dragon purrs cutely as Pop Fizz pets him lovingly.

"You're such a cute dragon, you." Pop Fizz says rubbing the dragon's belly causing him to giggle and purr.

"H-hey t-that t-ickles." The laughing dragon managed to say.

"Wow, he can talk?!" Spyro said surprised that a wild dragon could talk.

"O-of cor-use I c-can." The dragon smiled and nuzzles Spyro affectionately.

Pop Fizz smiles the dragon is perfect, cute, sweet and lovable. Mello will love him. Pop Fizz walked up the the pet-shop clerk who is Nort a Mabu they saved a long time ago. "Hey, Nort how much is that dragon over there?" Pop Fizz says pointing to the dragon.

Nort smiled and replied. "Oh him. He's a hyper and really loving dragon. He's 500 gems."

Pop Fizz reaches into his backpack and hands Nort 500 gems. Nort smiles and walks over to the dragon's cage and opens it up. Nort smiles at the happy dragon and says. "Well little guy it looks like you're going to a good home."

"YAY!' Was all the dragon said and jumped into Pop Fizz's loving arms. Pop Fizz giggled and hugged the dragon tightly he is going to be such a great member to the Pop Fizz family.

Pop Fizz smiles and replies. "Well let's head back home. Don't want to be late for Mello's party."

The two left the store with the dragon wrapped tightly and lovingly in Pop Fizz's warm and secure embrace.

Minutes later the two arrived back at the Skylanders Palace and saw Mello sitting at the table with all his friends and the fellow Skylanders. He already opened his presents from Camo, Trigger Happy, Drobot, Hot-Dog, Gill Grunt, Wrecking Ball, Cynder and Sparx and he loved them all they gave him such great gifts. Mello's smile grew wider when he saw Spyro walk in with his present and Pop Fizz come in with a large cake and a big green present too.

"Hey everyone. Sorry we're late." Spyro said handing Mello his present.

"It's okay, buddy. Thanks." Mello says as he opens his gift and smiles when he sees a new soda making lab for him. "Thanks, Spyro. I love it." Mello smiles and hugs Spyro tightly, Spyro smiles and hugs the gremlin back. Pop Fizz came by and place the large soda flavored cake in front of Mello.

"Happy birthday, Mello. Blow out the candles and make a wish." Pop Fizz said to his sweet brother.

"I wish that no matter what our bond will always grow stronger and that I'll never stop loving you." Mello said as he blew out the candles.

Pop Fizz sheds a few tears hearing his brother say that and hands Mello his gift.

'Thanks, Pop Fizz." Mello said and stats opening his gremlin gasps in surprise and starts to cry tears of joy, inside the box is the dragon Pop Fizz bought at the pet-store. Mello loved dragons so much and his sweet brother has just given him a pet dragon this has to be the best gift ever. Mello looks at his brother and playfully tackles him and starts kissing him on the cheek lovingly casuing Pop Fizz smile and blush bright red.

"Aw, gosh..." Pop Fizz said as he blushes more.

"This is the best gift ever. Thank you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Mello said happily and continues hugging and kissing Pop Fizz on the cheeks.

"Aw, Mello I love you too. You're the best broter a gremlin can ask for." Pop Fizz replied as he hugged his brother back.

"So what are you going to name the little guy, dude?" Sparx asked.

Mello looked at his pet and smiled. "I'll name him Pepper."

"Pepper the dragon. That sounds so cute." Cali said.

"P-Pepper." The dragon said his name happily and jumped into Mello's arms. Mello smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, Pepper." Mello said as he snuggled Pepper lovingly.

"I l-love y-ou t-oo, Mell-o." Pepper said as he licked Mello's face happily.

"Happy birthday, little brother." Pop Fizz said and ruffles Mello's hair.

"This is the best birthday. EVER!" Mello said as he hugged Pepper lovingly again.

The end.

* * *

**That's it for this fic.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
